Getting found
by feeling brave
Summary: Set ten vorns after 'But when you're lost' and Prowl and Jazz have a lot to sort out. Contains violence, SunstreakerXBluestreak and JazzXProwl relationships. Please read'n'review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them. 

**Getting found.**

Chapter 1 

The halls of The Senate were buzzing or at least that was how it felt to Bluestreak. Every mech and femme in the building was talking in whispers about what could happen in the next cycle and the anxiety in everything they said was starting to make his processor spin.

For the young mech whose duties were usually patrolling the city and fighting off raiding parties a cycle at The Senate was a welcome change although all the important 'bots around him made his circuits tense. Prowl had brought him in specially, insisting that he needed mechs he could trust without question and Bluestreak was proud of that.

Eleven other mechs were stood with his but he didn't know any of them well enough to speak to so he remained silent and waited. When he could see Prowl approaching he stood as straight as he could. At Prowls side strode the intelligent and imposing looking form of Sentinel Prime.

He stood to attention as The Prime passed him earning himself an approving glance from Prowl before he fell in behind them with the others and marched on. A little further on the hall opened up into the grandest chamber Bluestreak had ever seen, tiers of seats enclosed the floor, which was designed to draw all optics to it and decorated with an exquisite mosaic worn smooth by hundreds of pacing feet over thousands of vorns.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were stood stiffly at opposite edges of the floor; he nodded to both of them and took his place close to the door as the others spaced themselves out amongst the crowd. Prowl was only a couple of paces away on its other post. Straight ahead of him was another entrance, Bluestreak knew that it was only a matter of breems before the leader of the Decepticons would walk through it and willed his spark to stop fluttering in fear and anger. All around him The Senate were taking their seats and their murmurs echoed in the vastness of the room.

Occasionally he shared a glance with Sunstreaker as he'd always found it difficult to look anywhere else when he was in the room but most of the time his optics roamed the crowd, there was too much at stake for him to relax his guard and a threat could come from anywhere.

A breem or so later everything fell silent as two mechs entered from the far door of the chamber and mirrored Bluestreak and Prowl beside their door. The first was mostly red, about the same size as the twins and his design marked him as a seeker, the second was much larger, dark blue and his boxy shape didn't led itself to any alt-mode Bluestreak could think of.

A third mech swept into the room just behind them and surveyed the crowd with obvious distain as he moved to the centre of the floor. "Sentinel Prime." He said with contempt but at least he was observing protocol.

"Megatron." Sentinel Prime greeted with no emotion at all in his strong voice.

"That's Lord Megatron." The nearly all white mech snapped and Bluestreak fought back the urge to grimace. It was unlikely that anyone in the room was paying him any attention at all but Prowl had told him time and time again not to take any chances.

"My apologies." Prime responded. "I agreed to meet with you in the hope that we could take our first steps towards peace…"

"You wish to surrender." Megatron interrupted.

"I think compromise would be a better word." Prime said pointedly.

Megatron sneered. "My armies grow by the cycle and your cities are falling to them one by one, soon I will have them all and Cybertron shall be mine so why should I compromise?"

"Because this war has gone on long enough…" Bluestreak stopped listening at that point and switched his concentration back to what was going on around the debate taking note of every movement and hoping that he was been paranoid. His internal systems were screaming at him that something was wrong and it was all he could do to keep himself from shaking.

He risked a glance at each of his friends, Prowls faceplate was completely devoid of emotion but Bluestreak knew his guardian too well to think that he was calm and both of the twins seemed uneasy but again he was sure that no one else would notice.

"I tire of this Prime." Megatrons voice cut through his line of thought like a laser-knife. "I give you one final choice to make, surrender or die."

"I cannot surrender to a tyrant." Prime said defiantly.

Bluestreak could only watch in horror as Megatron jumped backwards towards the large blue mech and transformed into a gun. In the same moment he landed in the mechs hand he fired. He saw Prowl move forward, Sideswipe start shooting and Sunstreaker leap at the red mech while he brought his rifle up, took aim and fired but they were all too late. Sentinel Prime crumpled to the floor without even a cry, Prowl landed at his side and opened fire in the same movement.

With a triumphant scream the red seeker threw Sunstreaker into a wall and unspaced an object about the same size as his hand before he tossed it casually into the centre of the room and signalled for his allies to withdraw.

The blast rocked the chamber, rained debris everywhere and blew Bluestreak backwards through the door he had been guarding to where he landed in a shower of sparks. With a shake to clear his sensors Bluestreak forced himself to his feet, several of his circuits burned in protest but he knew that he couldn't allow himself to stop.

The air in the chamber was thick with dust and smoke but the twins strong colours were easy to pick out. Sideswipe was crouched over what looked like a pile of rubble while Sunstreaker stood over him with his blue optics glowing furiously. His anger disappeared as soon as he saw Bluestreak and he moved to intercept him.

"Keep away Blue." He warned as he spoke Bluestreak realised that Sideswipe was frantically digging something out of the heap with a couple of the other guards helping him.

"Prowl!" he yelled, he tried to dodge round Sunstreaker but his lover was too fast for him and caught him firmly in his strong arms.

"Bluestreak take it easy." He ordered.

"Sunny he's alive." Sideswipe called.

At that Bluestreak struggled harder and probably more because Sunstreaker didn't want to damage him than anything else broke free. "Prowl?" He asked quietly as he knelt down next to his guardian.

"He's off-line Blue." Sideswipe told him. "We've gotta get him to a med-bay."

"Ratchets' isn't far." Sunstreaker agreed. "I'll carry him." He didn't give any of the others time to respond before he scooped Prowl up into his arms and double-timed it out of the room.

"I'll catch you up." Sideswipe told Bluestreak and he gave him a shove in the right direction.

As he left the building he activated his comm-link. "Ratchet. It's Bluestreak. Sunstreaker is on his was to you with Prowl. Clear the decks." He ordered surprising himself by how calm he sounded. Maybe vorns of Prowls training hadn't been wasted after all.

"Copy that Blue." Ratchet barked.

By the time Bluestreak arrived Prowl was laid out on one a berth and Sunstreaker moved to block him again. "Let Ratchet do his job." He soothed as Bluestreak tried to push past him.

"Sunny please." He pleaded.

"Blue." Sunstreaker said in a tone he only ever used when he was talking to his lover and he wrapped his arms around him protectively.

Bluestreaks steadiness faltered and he buried his face in Sunstreakers shoulder. "I can't lose him Sunny. I just can't." He whimpered.

"You're not gonna Blue." Sunstreaker soothed him. The two of them stood together for a while until Sideswipe strode in.

"How is he?" He asked glumly.

"Still with us." Snarled Ratchet from the other side of the room.

"The Senate?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Most of them are fine just a few dents and scrapes but there was nothing anyone could do for Prime."

In Sunstreakers arms Bluestreak shuddered and pushed himself closer. "Oh Primus." He whispered.

"Which medic did they get in?" Ratchet asked briskly, he didn't seem shocked and Bluestreak guessed that Sunstreaker had told him everything before he arrived.

"Alpha Trion." Sideswipe answered.

Ratchet nodded and went back to his work. Sideswipe shuffled uncomfortably and looked to his twin. "We should get out of here and let the doc work." Sunstreaker said firmly.

"No. I'm staying." Bluestreak snapped. "I'm not leaving Prowl."

"Blue."

"You all know that I hate to agree with him but Sunstreaker's right." Ratchet growled. "This is going to take a long time and I need to concentrate." For the first time he met Bluestreaks optics and his tone softened. "I swear I'll comm you as soon as I have some news."

Bluestreak nodded to him and keeping close to Sunstreaker he walked out.

"Is it just me or does he get grouchier every time we see him?" Sideswipe commented in an effort to lighten the mood.

"He has to stay angry when 'bots he cares about are injured or he can't handle it." Bluestreak responded.

"What makes you say that?" Sunstreaker asked in an effort to keep his lover talking and thinking about anything other than Prowls condition.

"I didn't, Jazz did." Bluestreak said sadly.

The fact that this was the first time Bluestreak had said the name of the other mech who had raised him in ten vorns wasn't lost on Sunstreaker and he took Bluestreaks hand as they walked towards their barracks. "Do you think he should know about this?" he asked softly.

"I don't know." Bluestreak shrugged. "But even if he should I've got no way of finding him."

"Sorry Blue." Sunstreaker apologised. "Primus what a slagging mess."

Neither of the other two disagreed with Sunstreaker and both lapsed into silence for the rest of the short walk. Once they back at the apartment that they also shared with Prowl. Sideswipe slumped into to a chair and sat looking at his hands, which were scratched from digging Prowl out and only served to remind him of the horrible memory. Sunstreaker released his grip on Bluestreaks hand and set about getting the three of them some much needed shots of high-grade, when he turned back his lover was still stood in exactly the same place he had left him, he set one of the drinks down within easy reach of his twin and returned to Bluestreak.

"Don't let it eat you up Blue." He whispered softly. "We did all we could."

"It wasn't enough though was it?" Bluestreak whispered back his vocaliser shaking with regret and anguish. "Not for Prime, not for Prowl and not for The Senate. Every one of them could have been killed today and us with them because all that we can do isn't enough."

Sunstreaker ducked a little so that he could rest his forehead against Bluestreaks and pulled the rest of his body as close to him as he could noticing at the same time that his lovers whole body was trembling. "They're built for war and we're not." He pointed out.

"Prime agreed to meet with Megatron because he knew that we couldn't win." Sideswipe said despairingly from his seat.

With one last shake Bluestreak pulled himself back up and glared at both of the brothers. "We can't keep thinking like that." He informed them. His voice was calm again but he didn't seem to be able to stop his hands twitching. Sunstreaker caught them, holding them tight to steady them for him and he gave his lover a grateful look. "I can't think like that." He told them his tone softening again. "If I do I'll fall apart." He looked up at Sunstreaker and forced himself to smile before he stepped away, picked up the energon Sunstreaker had set aside for him and downed it in one long swallow.

The twins exchanged worried glances behind his back but said nothing. Neither of them would dare risking pushing Bluestreak anymore.

Things settled down for a while after that, the three mechs did their best to carry on as usual although there was an awkwardness between them that had never been known before.

As they sat down for their evening energon the door chime rang and Sunstreaker stood again to answer it. Ratchet strode in a few moments later having exchanged quiet words with the yellow mech that the other two didn't hear. Sunstreaker poured him a ration too and he joined them at the table before he spoke.

"I've done all I can for Prowl." He said quietly. "And put him in stasis for the time being to give his systems a chance to get over the shock of what they've been through."

"So he's going to be alright?" Bluestreak asked.

Ratchet studied the table for a moment. "He took a lot of damage Blue." He said slowly. "The best I can do is keep him alive for now but I've asked Alpha Trion to come and take a look at him tomorrow, we'll know more then but I want you to know that I'm not giving upon him."

Unsteadily Bluestreak stood up and left the table without a word and walked into his room. Sunstreaker glanced at Ratchet and followed his lover. Bluestreak was lying face down on their recharge berth when he walked in. he sat down on it's edge and laid a hand on Bluestreaks shoulder, which trembled as he touched it. "Alpha Trion is a miracle worker." He said firmly. "I'm sure that he can save Prowl."

"I know." Bluestreak whispered. "I just couldn't stand to see Ratchet like that."

"He was being nice." Sunstreaker said in a slightly confused tone.

"My point exactly." Bluestreak said raising his head just enough for Sunstreaker to see that he was smiling. "Last time it was you on his table he threw a wrench at me."

Sunstreaker smiled at the memory. "Are you gonna come back out?"

"Not for a while. You go. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes Sunny."

Before he left Ratchet arranged with Sunstreaker to bring Bluestreak back to his med-bay late in the next cycle and thanked them for their hospitality. Bluestreak was recharging when Sunstreaker went back to him so he lay down close to his lover and allowed himself to do the same.

The sun was beginning to set when Bluestreak nervously knocked on the door. "Come." Barked the medic and with a glance to Sunstreaker he walked in. he was surprised to see Alpha Trion himself was sat with Ratchet in a corner but he tried not to show it as Ratchet made hasty introductions.

"Thank you for coming." He said as he shook the mechs hand.

"Not at all." Alpha Trion replied. "It's been a welcome change to get out of the workshop for a while and I'm glad we had a chance to meet. I wanted to talk to you about Prowl."

"All I need to know is can you fix him?" Bluestreak asked firmly.

"He could be repaired." Alpha Trion answered. "But that would only be prolonging the inevitable, he has chosen to be a soldier but in his current form I fear that sooner or later he would be destroyed."

"Current form?" Bluestreak repeated with a confused frown. "I don't understand."

"Then let me explain." Alpha Trion offered. "After the attack at The Senate I returned to my workshop to start repairing the injured. I had only been there a few breems when a group of mechs brought another mech to me, he had been badly wounded in a fight at the docks, I told them that I was too busy to help but they insisted so I took a look at him and an idea struck me. I could use his spark to create the next Prime, unlike Sentinel he could be built for war and maybe give us a chance at winning."

"Where does Prowl come into this?" Sunstreaker asked impatiently.

"I am hoping that you will give me permission to use a similar procedure on Prowl and let me use him to create a second in command for Prime, a tactician, skilled in the arts of war with a battle computer and all the military know-how he could ever need." Alpha Trion explained.

"Would he still be Prowl?" Bluestreak asked.

"He would have his memories, the battle computer I've designed may change his personality a little because his logic systems would have to work differently but in essence he would still be your guardian."

For a moment Bluestreak was quiet before he turned to Ratchet. "Could I talk to him?" He pleaded.

"In his current state he's unable to communicate vocally, he could probably still use his bond to talk but I'm guessing that he hasn't been in contact." Ratchet informed him.

"No he hasn't." Bluestreak said forlornly and he felt Sunstreaker shift uncomfortably at his shoulder.

Alpha Trion nodded thoughtfully. "Well if Prowl is bonded then I can give you some good news, it is likely that the bond will sustain him to some degree and improve his chances a great deal."

"I don't know what to do for the best." Bluestreak admitted as he looked up to Sunstreaker.

"I do." Sunstreaker said softly but with confidence. "You're trying to figure out what's right and wrong but neither of them exist, there is only what must be done and that has to be giving Prowl a chance."

Bluestreak smiled and his confusion disappeared. "What would I do without you Sunny?" He said fondly earning himself a tight squeeze.

"Stand there all day and scramble your processors probably." Sunstreaker grinned affectionately.

Bluestreak turned back to the two older mechs with a new confidence. "Do whatever you have to."

"Thank you Bluestreak." Alpha Trion said gratefully. "I'll take Prowl with me now and start work. I want you to come to my workshop in two cycles. Hopefully I will have him in full working order by then."

"Thank you." Bluestreak nodded and getting the feeling that they had been dismissed he and Sunstreaker headed home.

The next two cycles were as difficult as he had thought they would be, the twins did their best to keep him occupied whenever he wasn't on patrol and the mechs he worked with did their share too but his processor never stopped worrying about Prowl. The mech had been such a huge part of his life that it was impossible not to but he told himself regularly that he was in the best possible care and slowly the time passed.

As early as he dared he travelled to the workshop with both the twins at his side. He couldn't help but notice that their concern mirrored his exactly and even Sideswipe was unusually quiet.

They were greeted at the main entrance by Ratchet who led them inside to a room larger than his med-bay but with a similar feel to it and sat in a chair reading a datapad was Prowl. He was bulkier than he had been due to his new armour but his paint job was the same so there was no question that it could be someone else.

He looked up at them as soon as they walked in and grinned. Bluestreak broke away from the others and ran to him, finding himself in a tight embrace quicker than he had expected as Prowl moved to meet him.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He admitted quietly. "I did the only thing I could do."

"It's fine Blue." Prowl whispered back pulling back just enough to look him in the optics. "And so am I."

Alpha Trion entered from a side room at that moment and smiled warmly at the scene before him.

Bluestreak let go of Prowl with a little reluctance and turned toward the older mech. "I can't thank you enough for this." He said gratefully.

"Then don't but I will ask you a favour in exchange."

"Name it. Anything you want. Absolutely anything." Bluestreak said in a rush.

"Keep yourselves safe, I fear this war still has a way to go yet and I wouldn't want to see any of you hurt."

For a moment Bluestreak looked uncertain, then glanced to Sunstreaker and seemed to make a decision. "There is only what must be done." He said almost to himself before he looked back to the older mech. "Alpha Trion could you upgrade me too?"

Before Alpha Trion had a chance to answer he felt a hand on his shoulder. "And me?"

Sunstreaker added.

Sideswipe moved up beside him. "Me too?"

"I guess that would make four of us." Ratchet said gruffly from behind him.

Alpha Trion shared a look with Prowl that Bluestreak turned just in time to see. There was no hesitation in Prowls approving nod. "It looks like Optimus Prime is going to get some of his new troops sooner than he expected." Prowl smiled. "And he couldn't ask for better mechs."

Alpha Trion nodded. "I'm going to be very busy for a while aren't I?" He smiled before he turned away to start readying his equipment.

Bluestreak looked around the rest of them bashfully. "Thank you."

Sunstreaker spoke first. "If this is what you want you're going to need someone at your back and I'd rather go to the pit than let it be anyone else." He said fiercely.

"And someone else will have to watch over both of you." Sideswipe added with his trademark cheeky grin coming back to his faceplate for the first time in cycles.

"And I'm gonna need a few up-grades myself if you three are going to be spending more time in battle." Ratchet explained.

Prowl laid his hand on Bluestreaks arm. "I'm proud of you Blue." He said honestly.

Bluestreaks spark glowed as he looked into his guardians optics and he knew he had made the right choice and how lucky he was to have all that he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them. 

**Getting found.**

Chapter 2 

The sight of the great domes of Autobot Headquarters never failed to inspire the new Prime but there was less time than he would have liked to admire them. He had no doubt that the ever-punctual Prowl would already be impatiently checking his chronometer.

"Hey Prime, you gonna stand there all cycle?" Drawled a familiar voice from the top of the entrance steps. He only knew one mech that talked like that, a mech he had known nearly all his life and had patrolled the streets around his home as part of the security service. The two of them had become friends as he reached maturity and had often shared a few cubes of energon when Ironhide was off-duty.

Optimus smiled to himself. He had been so busy looking for Prowl he hadn't even seen one of his oldest friends waiting for him. "Ironhide it's good to see you but I thought that Prowl was meeting me."

The friends shook hands warmly before Ironhide answered with a degree of reluctance. "We had a little accident moving Wheeljack into his new lab. He wasn't badly damaged but there was no way he was gonna get outta the med-bay in time so he sent me."

"Not to worry. I'm glad it's you old friend. Having me shown around formally on my first day was Prowls idea." Prime admitted.

Ironhide nodded. "That mechs got a real titanium rod up his aft ain't he? I gotta say I'm surprised you picked him."

"I didn't. He came with the post." Ironhide laughed and Optimus allowed himself a small chuckle before he gestured for his friend to lead the way. "Are all the officers here?" Prime asked as they took one corridor and then another.

"Bar one. I haven't been able to contact the Special Ops officer that you wanted. No one seems to know where he is." Ironhide explained.

"Well it was short notice. I can't help feeling that everything is happening too quickly at the moment."

"We can't be without a Prime for long, things have been going badly for us since Sentinel was killed and the Decepticons will only see our loss as another weakness to exploit." Ironhide said quietly. No one liked talking about that subject.

From ahead of them someone started shouting. "Bluestreak get out of my light or I swear to Primus that the next thing I'm gonna be welding will be your lip plates to your aft!"

"That'll be Ratchet then." Ironhide stated matter of factly.

Through the open med-bay doors Prime saw a small grey mech back up a few paces but before they joined him he was already moving forwards again. Ratchet glanced at the new arrivals and growled. "If you're not leaking from somewhere vital I don't have the time right now."

"I was just wondering how my second in command was doing?" Prime asked calmly.

"I'll have him back on-line in about eight breems so long as a certain overly protective youngling stays outta my way." The medic snapped.

Prime cast an optic over the nervous looking grey mech and noticed several similarities between him and the currently off-line officer. "Is Prowl your creator?" He asked kindly.

"No sir. He's my guardian."

"Well I'll let you stay just don't give him the excuse to attach you to anything."

"Oh he wouldn't do anything like that to me." Bluestreak answered with a newfound confidence. "He likes me too much."

Prime tried to look as if he shared the other mechs conviction and with Ironhide on his heels he left the room.

"I want you to see if there's any room in your unit for Bluestreak." Optimus instructed as they walked down another hall.

"Are you sure?" Ironhide questioned. "He seemed a little jittery to me."

"Granted but if Prowl's all he has I don't want to be the one to split them up. Now where are the labs?"

"Just follow the smell of burning." Ironhide grinned taking a left. "Wheeljack, this is Optimus Prime, Prime, Wheeljack, your new Chief Engineer." He announced as they marched in.

"I still have the post then." Wheeljack said glumly. "I told Prowl to leave those boxes to me but he wouldn't listen and…"

"Wheeljack." Prime interrupted. "I don't hold you responsible for what happened and Ratchet assures me that Prowl will be just fine so no harm done." He reassured the engineer firmly.

"Thank you Prime."

"Don't mention it but get this place cleaned up. There's a mech named Bluestreak in the med-bay who can help you if you need an extra pair of hands."

"Yes Sir." Wheeljack saluted looking rather more cheerful.

With a final nod Prime left again. "I'm glad I called the officers in before the rest. Seeing all this wouldn't do moral any good. Let's see if we can find my office shall we?" He said good naturedly even though he was in the company of one of the few mechs he knew well enough to tell that he found all the problems they were encountering disheartening.

Primes new office was spacious and well ordered apart from an unexpected black and white mech lounging in one of the chairs.

"And what's your name?" Optimus asked trying to sound friendly even though he wasn't in the mood for visitors.

"I got a bunch of 'em." The strange mech answered as he stood up lazily and turned to face them revealing a blue visor that hid his optics. "But you know me by Jazz and I understand that you've been trying to get hold of me."

"How in the name of Cybertrons moons did you get up here?" Ironhide exclaimed.

"It's what I do." Jazz smiled good-naturedly.

Prime smiled behind his battle mask as he observed the new comer. The mech was a surprise to him as the few Special Ops agents he had met that far had come across as serious, ill mannered or even aggressive but Jazz was cheerful and naturally easy going. "Am I to take it that your presence here means that you want the position?" He asked once he was sure that his amusement would not show in his voice.

"That depends on you Prime." Jazz said sincerely. "All I need is the answer to one question."

"Then ask away." Optimus assented.

"What do you intend this unit to do?"

"End this war by any means necessary." Prime answered without hesitation.

Jazz grinned again and said. "Then I'm in."

The three mechs talked for a while longer and Prime found himself relaxing and even enjoying himself although some of what they discussed was far from cheerful.

"I'm not interrupting am I Prime?" Prowl asked from the doorway.

"Not at all. Come on in." Optimus answered. "Jazz I'd like you to meet our second in command Prowl." Before he'd finished the introduction he became aware that the atmosphere in the room had changed completely and that the two mechs were staring at each other. "Have you met before?" He ventured when neither of them made a move to greet the other.

"You could say that." Snapped Prowl without turning to look at his commander.

Prowls fixed glare at Jazz unnerved Prime a little; true he didn't know the mech that well but Prowl had always come across as reserved, he had been unable to get much of a reaction out of him about anything and all Jazz was doing was standing still.

"You should have stayed away." Prowl growled. "There is nothing for you in Iacon now."

"I came because he asked me to." Jazz responded with a gesture towards Prime. "I had no idea that you would be here."

"Did I ask you a question?" Prowl yelled. "No. I didn't and..."

"I'm just trying to explain." Jazz interrupted. Unlike Prowl he did not appear angry if anything Prime would have said that the mech looked scared but it was hard to tell without being able to see his optics.

"You can't give me reasons Jazz. You left. Without warning or hesitation and it's been over ten vorns so I think it's rather too late for anything."

"Prowl what's going on?" A timid voice asked and Prime looked up to see the grey mech he had met earlier in the med-bay.

"Not now." Prowl ordered without turning. "I'll talk to you later."

"I heard shouting was all and Ratchet did say for you to take it easy." Bluestreak said softly. His optics twitched towards Jazz, taking in the hostility in the air and the mechs appearance. "Prowl please." He pleaded.

"Later."

Again Bluestreak looked to the visor wearing mech who had remained completely motionless since his arrival. "Jazz?" He whispered softly. "Is that you?"

"Get out of here." Prowl barked.

Bluestreak fled without another word and his movements seemed to unfreeze Jazz' vocaliser. "Blue?" He asked.

"You stay the pit away from him you sparkling of a glitch. He's doing fine without you and so am I." Prowl snarled.

"I'm glad you stayed close." Jazz said calmly to the hostile mech.

Prime watched as those words broke the last of Prowls restraint and he pounced. He swung wide and caught the other hard on the jaw. Jazz staggered but would only defend himself against the onslaught of blows that followed. "I'm sorry." He managed to get out as he blocked yet another punch.

"Don't you dare." Prowl punctuated each word with a strike to Jazz' midsection.

"Not for that." Jazz said humourlessly. With movements so fluid they reminded Prime of dancing he stepped sideways and caught Prowl in a headlock. "For this."

"That's enough." Prime thundered slamming his fist down so hard that he put a dent in his new desk. "I will not tolerate brawling between my officers in my office. Ironhide put them in the brig until they cool off."

Jazz stepped away from Prowl instantly, his head down and looking rather ashamed of himself but all Prowl did in return was scowl at him and then Ironhide as he led them out making sure that he stayed between the other two mechs.

Optimus Prime stared after them for a moment, still not quite able to believe what he had just witnessed before he sank down into his new chair and covered his face with his hands. "What a cycle?" He thought to himself. When he had regained his composure he looked up again to see Ratchet standing at the door.

"I thought you aught to know that I passed Bluestreak in the hall a breem ago, he seemed upset but he wouldn't talk to me so I commed a couple of his friends to find him." He said gruffly.

"Thank you Ratchet." Prime said gratefully. "I'm not really sure what happened myself. Prowl took one look at Jazz and nearly blew a gasket…"

"Jazz? What was Jazz doing here? Oh Primus help us!" Ratchet exclaimed before he registered the bewildered look in his commanders optics. "You don't know do you?"

"I brought him in as our new special ops commander. I saw nothing in their records to indicate that they may have crossed paths before." Prime stated.

"There wouldn't be. Prime this has nothing to do with work or the war." For a moment the medic hesitated. "It's about love."

"This is about a femme…" Optimus blustered angrily.

Ratchet laughed briefly before he caught himself but a smile still pulled at his lip components as he shook his head. Then he closed the door firmly behind himself and took a seat. "I shouldn't be saying any of this but you need to know so… about thirty vorns ago Prowl came to see me, he told me that his bonded was in Uraya and that the city was burning, he asked me if I would go there with him to help…"

"But no one survived Uraya." Optimus said quietly.

"Two mechs did." Ratchet said quietly. "And if you interrupt me again I'll see to it that you'll wish you'd never been sparked when you come to my med-bay again. As it happens to you met both of them today. One was Bluestreak who was only a sparkling at the time and Jazz was the other. Prime Jazz was Prowls bonded."

"What?" Prime spluttered.

"There's more." Ratchet informed him. "About ten vorns ago Jazz disappeared and I mean he could have fallen off the planet for all we knew. If you want to know anymore than that I suggest you ask Jazz. He was always the easier of the two to talk to."

"I think I will." Prime nodded as he activated the comm-link. "Ironhide could you bring Jazz back up here please."

"Sorry Prime but I can't." Ironhide answered.

"What do you mean can't?" Prime asked already getting the feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"He escaped Optimus and Prowl's gone too."

Optimus Prime resisted the urge to slam his head down onto his desk in frustration and looked up at Ratchet who was clearly trying not to laugh. "I knew that this job wasn't going to be easy." He admitted. "But I thought that it would be the Decepticons that would be the problem not my own officers."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that's some of the questions I've been getting answered. You'll have to wait for the next chapter for the rest but I've made a good start on it so it should be up by the end of the week providing real life doesn't get in the way.

I'm thinking about starting a new piece soon about what Jazz has been up to in his absence, I've already decided that Wheeljack will make an appearance I was wondering who else to put in so if there's someone you'd really like to see let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them. 

**Getting found.**

Chapter 3 

The fact that he had insisted that they have holding cells at the Autobot Headquarters only served to upgrade his anger from enraged to absolutely furious and his usual calm demeanour was replaced with an icy glare that he felt completely justified in directing at the mech in the opposite cell.

By his chronometer they had been in the brig for exactly seven breems and neither of them had said a word, Jazz hadn't even looked at him as far as he knew but not being able to see his optics made it impossible for him to tell for certain. The moment Ironhide had brought up the bars Jazz had sat cross-legged on the recharge berth, lent his helm back on the wall and hadn't moved since.

Prowl had paced out his cell a few times, checked over the few scrapes to his knuckles that he head incurred during their fight, paced a little more and tried to figure out what he was supposed to say but without any success.

"Watching me isn't going to help." Jazz drawled without moving his position at all.

"What?" Prowl snapped back.

"We were put in here to think things over and calm down. That's not what you're doing." Jazz pointed out.

"I don't see any reason why I should be calm." Prowl growled. "Ten vorns ago the love of my life walked out on me and ten breems ago he strolled back in. I don't understand any of it, what made you leave? Why did you come back? Why the slag didn't you call me just once? If I meant so little to you why did you ask me to bond with you in the first place?"

Jazz did move then, his face snapped round to look Prowl in the optics then bowed to the level of his feet. "You meant everything to me." He said softly. "You still do."

Prowl felt his rage tremble and threaten to break at the words and the tone of Jazz' voice. "How can I believe anything you say?" He asked simply.

"There's one way." Jazz suggested hesitantly. "If you'll trust me."

Hardly able to believe what he was doing Prowl on-lined the circuits of their bond for the first time in vorns and was surprised as it seemed to him that Jazz' emotions rushed to greet him. Everything Jazz was feeling was right there in the core of his being and all the passion, all the fear, all the confidence and all the insecurities were almost more than he could stand. "Primus how do you live with all this?" He asked without thinking.

"It's what I am now." Jazz answered quietly. "And you've changed too. You feel so cold in here." He tapped his chest-plate. "I really made a mess of you didn't I?"

"Stop stalling Jazz." Prowl demanded. "Talk."

Jazz paused for a moment obviously trying to find the right words before he stood up and moved to face Prowl head on. "I left because of the twins. I found out what was going to happen in Perihex and I…"

"How could you possibly know about that?" Prowl interrupted. "I heard about cycles after you left."

"Because four cycles after Uraya I went to see Sentinel Prime and asked him what I could do to stop something that terrible happening again." Jazz snapped. "He told me to keep my audios open while I was playing and see what I could turn up…"

"What?" Prowl yelled. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't he tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because you had enough to worry about, I knew what the stress of the war was doing to your internals and I didn't want to add to it. Prime probably forgot all about it, my reports were always to someone else and under an alias. Anyway let me finish a sentence will you? I helped bring down arms dealers and terrorists and as Blue got older I got more involved and I was good at it. The two cycles after Sunny and Sides visited us I discovered what The Decepticons were planning for their city and for them."

"What do you mean for them?"

"They wanted Sunstreaker to join them…"

"But he was just an artist what could they possibly want with him?" Prowl interrupted again.

"He fitted their profile, he was young, capable and angry, they'd started grooming him before he even met Blue but I don't think he ever realised it and they were sure that once Sideswipe was out of the picture he would." Jazz hesitated then to give Prowl the chance to ask a question but Prowls vocaliser couldn't form words. "They planned to kill him Prowl and I couldn't let that happen. I reported everything but was told that there was nothing anyone could do, that our warriors were stretched to the limit as it was. I knew how much Sunny meant to Blue and I had promised myself that I wasn't going to let him loose anymore to the war."

"You fool." Prowl began.

"I know. It was too much for me but there didn't seem to be anything else I could do. I left as quickly as I could but Sideswipe had already been beaten senseless by the time I got there. I saved his life but I was captured."

Prowls anger died in those few words "Oh Primus Jazz." He said sympathetically.

"Don't Prowl." Jazz warned. "I can't take that from you. Anyway I fooled the 'cons into letting their guards down around me, after all what harm could a blind musician do? And eventually I escaped…"

"So why didn't you come home?"

"Because when I opened the bond between us to come and find you all I could feel through it was your hate for me, I decided that it would be better if I stayed away and joined Special Ops, the rest is history. With all that I'd done in Perihex the training was easy even without my sight and three vorns ago I got this while I was in Crystal City." He pointed to his visor.

"So you can see now?"

"Probably better than you can." Jazz smiled but his expression dropped suddenly and the sensation of the bond seemed to twist sickeningly in Prowls chest.

"What was that?" Prowl gasped.

"Comm link and as much fun as this has been it's time to get out of here." Jazz answered his voice suddenly brisk and a little too calm for Prowls liking.

"That's impossible." Prowl scoffed before a thought struck him. "How come you've still got comms? Mine were cut when the bars activated."

Jazz laughed quietly. "The first thing I did after I got to back to Iacon was hack the hub." He admitted.

"You did what?" Prowl demanded. "I designed the security procedures for the whole city. There's no way you could…"

"Prowl listen to me." Jazz ordered. "Bluestreak split after we saw him. Sunny and Sides went after him and the three of them have been ambushed. All other units in the area are engaged. No one else can help them."

"But there's no way out of these cells." Prowl said forlornly. "Primus Blue what were you thinking?"

Jazz seemed to have nothing to say and when Prowl looked at him he was standing motionless in the centre of his cell. The only sensation he could get through the bond was an almost frightening sense of stillness. When Jazz did speak a breem or so later there was a slightly amused smile on his faceplates. "There isn't a prison on this planet that can hold me."

For the first time in his life Prowl felt scared of Jazz, so much about him was different and most of those changes seemed dangerous to him.

"Hey I'm on your side remember?" Jazz chuckled.

"And I've never been so glad of that." Prowl shot back. "I always knew that you were strong but I never thought that you could become like this." He watched Jazz kneel down close to the bars but couldn't see what he was doing than there was a faint hissing sound and the bars melted away.

"How the…?"

"Optimus brought me in for a reason remember?" Jazz chided.

"If you're so good how come I never heard about you?"

Jazz just laughed and reached for the controls to Prowls cell.

"It'll be a five digit code if that's any help but Ironhide could have ch…" His words failed as his bars faded away and all he could do was stare at the empty space between them. For a moment he thought that Jazz was going to reach out for him and his spark ached for the contact but Jazz checked himself and with a grim expression on his faceplate he whispered. "I can't let Blue down again. I'm sorry." Before he turned and sprinted for the door.

Prowl followed him quickly but Jazz was out-distancing nearly as fast. The only emotion he could feel through the bond was desperate urgency.

They raced out of the building, transformed and sped off soon leaving the safety of Iacon behind them.

"_Bluestreak wouldn't come out this far on his own."_ He transmitted to Jazz a breem or so later.

"_He's just over the next incline."_ Jazz informed him. _"Sunny and Sides are pinned down by two cone-heads, another two are on Blue, I need you to swing wide, come in on the flank and take down anything you can."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I'm going straight to Blue. He's the one who's outnumbered."_

"_Jazz no, you can't…"_

"_Prowl."_ Jazz' transmission was completely calm and so was what was coming through the bond. _"I need you to get one thing clear right now. The one thing I would never do would be to put Bluestreak in danger. I can do this."_

"_Be careful."_ Prowl warned.

"_You too."_

A breem later Prowl rounded the rise and started firing, everyone was right where Jazz had said that they would be and Jazz himself was speeding toward Bluestreak and the two seekers. He transformed at the last moment and launched himself at one of the enemies, taking him down almost immediately and spinning with deadly grace to swing at the second who had landed to help his wing-mate.

Prowl had to force himself not just to stand and stare and he concentrated his fire on the other two seekers. One quickly broke off with his wing trailing smoke behind him, Sunstreaker took down the other with a triumphant yell and turned to Prowl. "Thanks for the assist. Who's the other mech?"

"It's Jazz Sunny." Prowl answered him. "And that's why Bluestreak came out here, he saw us in Primes office and I was a little sharper with him than I should have been." He added hurriedly using Sunstreakers stunned silence to explain as much as he could before his vocaliser started back up.

"Jazz." Sunstreaker said slowly. "What the slag is he doing here?"

"Prime wants him as a Special Ops commander." Prowl told him.

Sideswipe joined them nursing a laser burn to his shoulder that was leaking energon through his fingers. "Did I hear you right?" he asked.

"If you heard me say that Jazz is back? Yes." Prowl answered. "Now I want you to go back to Ratchet and get your shoulder fixed up."

"I'm not going anywhere without Blue." Sunstreaker argued.

Prowls door-wings drooped. "Sunny." He said weakly. "I swear everything will get explained when we get back to the base but just this once will you please do as I ask?"

Sunstreaker relented grudgingly and sped off with his twin close behind him. Prowl let a steadying blast out of his vents and turned to where he knew Jazz would be.

The seekers were gone by then and Jazz was on his knees, intakes heaving and all the composure Prowl had witnessed earlier gone. Bluestreak was standing a few feet from him all but unharmed and pointing his side arm at Jazz' helm.

"Oh slag." He whispered. He took his time to approach them, he knew two things; firstly how edgy Bluestreak could get and second how good a shot he was calm or otherwise.

"Stay out of this Prowl." Bluestreak hissed in a tone that told him that he was in complete control of what he was doing and absolutely furious.

"I can't do that Blue. I'm sorry I pushed you out earlier but I was trying to protect you and I understand now that I was wrong about that too." He risked a glance to Jazz who seemed to be recovering himself. "I want you to listen to him."

"Why should I?" Bluestreak demanded to know. "He wouldn't even talk to me back in Primes office."

"Couldn't not wouldn't." Jazz corrected quietly as he finally found his voice.

"You've got nothing to say that I want to hear." Barked Bluestreak.

Seeing no other option Prowl took another step and stood directly between the other two mechs. "I'm not going to let you hurt him Blue. You wanna shoot him? Well you'll have to shoot me first."

"Prowl no." Jazz and Bluestreak said in unison.

"Well at least I've got you agreeing on something." Prowl said and if he hadn't had a gun pointed at him he would have laughed. He heard Jazz move behind him and glanced round to see him getting to his feet. Jazz was calm again now and rather more imposing than Prowl had ever thought he could be. With no hesitation he stepped up beside Prowl, almost touching him but not quite.

"There was a time when you trusted me Blue." He reminded the younger mech. "I know that I blew it and a lot has changed since then but I'm begging you to listen to what I have to say." He hesitated briefly to give Bluestreak a chance to respond then continued. "I've been away a long time but I never stopped wondering how you'd turn out, where you'd be, what you'd look like. In all our time together I never saw you did you know that? Prowl could give me pictures but they never seemed like enough. Then I got this." He tapped his visor. "And thirty vorns after I found you I saw your face for the first time and that was why I couldn't speak."

With a clatter Bluestreaks gun landed on the ground and as it did so Jazz closed the gap between them.

"I'm sorry Jazz." Bluestreak said in a rush. "I've made such a mess of things."

Jazz wrapped the younger mech in his arms. "Hush now lil'Blue." He murmured in exactly the same tone as he had used so long ago. Prowl couldn't stand it any longer and joined the others. His partner looked up at him as they touched and smiled. "I missed both of you so much." He whispered with his vocaliser crackling with emotion. "You two were my life, I treasured you and I'd have given my spark to protect you. I know that what I've done has shattered everything we had and that I can't ask you to forgive me…"

"Jazz." Prowl interrupted him. "We need to hear the whole story but I can tell you now that I never stopped loving you."

"Me neither." Bluestreak added. "There were times when we hated you too but we always wanted you to come back to us."

"I'll tell you everything when we get back to Iacon but Ironhide's blowin' a gasket down the comms so I think we'd better head back. Then I can explain things to everyone. I'd rather not go through that more than once."

Prowl nodded and with a look to Prowl Bluestreak followed suit although rather more reluctantly. Through their bond Prowl felt Jazz' gratitude and also noticed for the first time how tired he was.

As they travelled back he could almost see Jazz' energon levels dropping. They transformed back into their robot modes at the bottom of the steps that led up to Autobot Headquarters and instantly Jazz stumbled. On instinct Prowl twisted, caught him and felt his spark reach out for Jazz' as he landed in his arms. He just had time to realise that Jazz was doing the same before he yanked himself away. "I'm sorry." Jazz whispered. "I hope soon but not yet."

Prowl nodded briefly. "Understood." He agreed softly. "Primus Jazz when did you last recharge?" He added in a harsher tone.

"It's been a while." Jazz admitted.

"I'll talk to Prime." Prowl offered. "You need to rest."

"No." Jazz said stubbornly. "This has gone on long enough and it ends now." He looked up expectantly as Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ratchet and the twins exited the building and headed towards them.

Ironhide reached them first. "You glitch infested idiots I should throw you all in the brig for gross stupidity never mind the rest."

"You won't." Jazz hissed at him before he looked over his shoulder to Prime. "I take full responsibility for everything…"

"Jazz no." Prowl interrupted.

"I'll take any punishment you can think of but Prowl and Bluestreaks actions were all results of mine and they shouldn't be held accountable."

"Prime I ask that you at least hear him out." Prowl pleaded. "Everyone needs to know the reasons why, I only know half of it…"

And I don't know a slagging thing." Bluestreak put in. "But I know that there are explanations so please don't put him in the brig without listening…" he pulled himself up short as Sunstreakers hands caught his shoulders.

"I think he gets it Blue." He grinned.

"I'm sorry Prime sir. As you've probably noticed I talk to much when I'm…" He looked back to Sunstreaker. "I'm doing it again aren't I?"

"Wouldn't have you any other way." He whispered before he seemed to remember that there were others present and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Has everyone finished?" Prime asked patiently. "Good then I'll take my turn. Ratchet has told me the little he knows and enough has been done in haste already. The three of you will report to my office and I'll hear this out there."

"Jazz isn't going anywhere until he's had some recharge." Ratchet put in.

"I'm fully functional." Jazz snapped.

"You're exhausted…" Ratchet began but Jazz cut him off.

"I'll get some energon and recharge when this is done." He argued.

"Then I'm sitting in on the interview." Ratchet informed Optimus. "Just in case."

"Agreed." Prime nodded.

"Prime if I may ask could Sunstreaker and Sideswipe join us? Some of this concerns them and they have a right to know."

"Granted." Prime nodded again. "Does anyone else want to come?"

"If you don't mind Optimus. I'd give half my energon ration to find out how they got out of the brig." Ironhide responded.

"Then would you comm our Chief Engineer to join us. I'm sure he'd like to know too."

"Done." Ironhide nodded.

"Ask him to come to my meeting room. It's the only place with enough chairs."

A few breems later they were all seated in the impressively decorated meeting chamber around the large oval table. Jazz and Prowl sat side by side having refused as one to move out of arms reach of each other, while Bluestreak and Sunstreaker had been finding them all a cup of energon Wheeljack had arrived and surprised all of them by greeting Jazz warmly and chuckling as he announced that there was no need to worry about anyone else breaking out of the brig before he took a chair between Prowl and Ratchet, Bluestreak sat on Jazz' other side hand in hand with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at his twins shoulder leaving Ironhide and Prime to complete the ring.

It took a long time for Jazz to tell the whole story although he wasn't interrupted often. Except when it came to explaining some of the goings on in Perihex that Sunstreaker in particular had a lot to say about in spite of Prowls warnings not to curse in front of Prime which only made him worse. Bluestreak eventually calmed him and Jazz continued with a fond smile to both of them.

Jazz was almost talking in his recharge cycle by the end and slouched against Prowl with a familiarity that seemed to belie how long they had spent apart. "Then three cycles ago I heard that you were looking for me Prime so I came here and the rest you know." He concluded finally and Prowl tightened the hold he had on him briefly to help remind him where he was and that he had to stay on-line a little longer.

Prime considered everything he had heard for a moment before he said. "I think you've all been through enough to make any punishment I could give you obsolete so that's the end of the matter as far as I'm concerned. I can see that you're all either too strung out or exhausted for now but I expect you all to report for duty first thing next cycle. Dismissed."

The five of them left the room together, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe headed one way to the apartment they shared while Jazz and Prowl had been give quarters at the base headed the other once their goodbyes had been said.

"I don't even know where your quarters are." Prowl admitted as they started walking.

"Just up the corridor from yours." Jazz told him.

"How do you know that?"

"The comms hub wasn't the only thing I hacked." Jazz smiled.

Jazz was barely still on-line by the time they reached his door. He had meant to turn and say something to Prowl but his feet got tangled together and once again he landed in Prowls arms. Prowl felt their sparks reach out for one another before he knew what was happening.

"I can't fight this anymore." Jazz whispered in his audio. "Stay with me."

"Jazz you can barely stand. You need to rest."

"I've waited too long for you already. I love you Prowl. I need you." He pleaded. "Please help me."

"Can we at least get inside?" Prowl relented with a slight smile.

And as the door closes on two of my favourite mechs I realise that it's stop there or up the rating so I'll leave it there for now.

There will be at least one more part to this containing more of the G1 cast so if there is anyone you'd like to see that I haven't included let me know.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I'd just like to say a big thank you to Rangerfan56 for suggesting the main idea for this story and everyone else who has read and/or reviewed. I couldn't be anymore grateful to any of you if I tried.

**Getting found.**

Chapter 4 

The constant chatter of the comms hub had been Jazz' companion since he had returned to Iacon twenty cycles earlier, for the first couple he had needed it to take his processor off the silence that filled most of the building but that had fled to only a few places on the third with the arrival of most of Primes new unit. He hadn't stopped listening though except when he was snatching a few precious moments with Prowl.

It still seemed odd to him that his mate was also his commander but they were working it out slowly. The first agreement they had made was that although Prowls word was law on official business his rank did not apply when they were alone, the second was that there would be no flirting whist on duty and that had been quickly followed by the idea of closing the circuits to their bond during work time except in an emergency when no other forms of communication were possible which Jazz had only agreed to after Prowl had spent half a cycle teasing him mercilessly to make his point.

Prowl hadn't said anything and there was nothing in what he got through the bond to suggest that he was holding a grudge but Jazz knew that he still had a long way to go to make up for leaving his lover and Bluestreak the way he had. If he had the chance he would go back and fix it in a spark-pulse but he couldn't so all he could do was his best.

There was also the problem of Sunstreaker to deal with, the mech had made no secret of the fact he didn't trust Jazz, he had thanked him for all he had done in Perihex but a moment later he had told him exactly how much he had hurt Bluestreak and warned him that if he did anything like it again he would personally tear Jazz apart.

Jazz couldn't really blame him. Sunstreaker had been the one who had been around to deal with the young mech in his absence, he had helped him through all the pain Jazz had caused and probably saved Bluestreaks spark by loving him. "I'm gonna be payin' for those mistakes for a long time yet." He thought.

"Ironhide report." Jazz stopped thinking as his lovers voice barked the order through the comms.

There was a hesitation before Ironhide answered that made Jazz worry instantly. He knew the old mech well enough to know that something would have to be wrong for him not to answer immediately. "Prowl I don't know how to tell you this but Bluestreak got separated from us before we were forced to pull out, we took too many casualties to search for him…"

"I see. Where are you?" Prowl said in a tone that Jazz could only define as too calm.

"Headed for the med-bay."

"I'll meet you there." The link went dead and Jazz changed direction without missing a step.

Jazz burst into Ratchets lair half a breem later and headed straight for his lover. "Told you that you should have let me go with him." He snapped before he realised that Prowl was staring at him. "Can't keep anything quiet round here, can you?" He explained quickly. "I need his last position and everything else you have. I'm going after him."

"No." Prowl snapped. "I'm not going to send you in before you have a plan."

"Already done that part." Jazz said firmly. "This is my game now Prowl and you can't stop me."

What ever it was that Prowl was about to say was cut off by Sideswipes entrance "I swear on my spark I haven't done a thing." He ranted as he stormed into the med-bay with his twin close on his heels. "If some of the sensors aren't recognising the mini-bots at the moment well that's nothing do with me."

Both Prowl and Sunstreaker stared at the red mech incredulously. "You're an idiot Sideswipe." Sunstreaker snapped.

"Well it must be something or he wouldn't have asked us to report to him here." Sideswipe retorted. "If it's not that then what else could…?"

"Sideswipe." Prowl barked and the red twin fell silent mid sentence.

"It's got nothing to do with anything you may or may not have done." Jazz said in a softer tone before he looked to Sunstreaker. "It's Blue. He's missing."

"How many times did I tell you not to send him off without me?" Sunstreaker demanded. "The two of you have put him through more slag than he could ever hope to deal with and then you send him out into the field." He continued fiercely.

"The team needed a gunner and he's the best we have." Prowl started to explain.

"Slag you Prowl." Sunstreaker snarled.

"Sunny I'm already workin' on how to find him but I need to know something first." Jazz said calmly.

"If anyone's going in after him it's gonna be me." Sunstreaker snapped. "He's mine to protect, D'You understand that? Not yours, not his, mine."

"Are you bonded to him?" Jazz asked.

"What the slag does that have to do with it?" Sideswipe demanded to know.

"If they bonded then Sunny will be able to find Blue wherever he is like I can with Prowl. If not then I'm the best chance he has."

Sunstreaker glared at Jazz for a long moment. "No we're not." He hissed. "But you can't stop me going to him."

"No I can't." Jazz replied. "But unless you agree to work with me I will ensure that Prime does."

"You're a pit spawned sparkling of a glitch but you leave me no choice." Sunstreaker relented grudgingly.

"I'm coming too." Sideswipe said quietly.

"And me." Prowl added.

"Only as far as I say." Jazz told his mate firmly. "I want you on the shuttle that takes us out. You can keep the bond open and if we hit trouble you can use me as a beacon and come after us."

"Understood." Prowl nodded. "Is there anything you'll need?"

"Ratchet, Trailbreaker if he's at the base and a quick visit to Wheeljack should cover it." Jazz reeled off. "I've already gotten the info I need from the hub and…"

"You told me that you'd stopped doing that." Prowl snapped.

"Did I?" Jazz asked as innocently as he could. "Can we talk this over later? We really should get gone."

"Count on it." Prowl warned. His hand reached out for his lovers. "Why Trailbreaker?"

"He and I go way back. I know he's a good pilot and he has force-shield capabilities which means that he can stop the shuttle being detected. I don't want to give the 'Cons any warning."

"Agreed." Prowl nodded. "I'll contact Trailbreaker and arrange a shuttle."

Jazz broke contact and spun away. "Hey Ratchet. I gotta favour to ask." He called.

A few breems later as he left Wheeljacks lab Jazz received a comm from Prowl telling him that his shuttle was ready. He met up with the twins at the dock and soon after they were on their way.

It wasn't until they were only a couple of mega-miles away from their destination that Jazz realised where they were going as he had given Trailbreaker the co-ordinates and left him to pilot the shuttle as he, Prowl and the twins screened everything they knew to try and figure out what could have happened and the best way to find him.

"Oh no." He murmured as he joined the pilot at the front of the ship. "Not here. Anywhere but here."

"What?" Sunstreaker snapped striding up behind him. "It's just some old ruins. Primus alone knows why the 'Cons came here in the first place."

"The ruins aren't that old." Jazz corrected. "I can remember when they were a city and the last thing I ever saw clearly with my own optics was that city burn."

"Are you telling me that Prowl sent Bluestreak back to Uraya?" Sunstreaker growled. "What in the name of Primus was he thinking?" He spun on his heel and marched back into the rear cabin and started yelling at Prowl.

"He probably did the same thing I did." With a glance to Sideswipe who had entered on his brothers heels. "Just looked at the co-ordinates and started making a plan." Jazz shuddered as the twisted remains of Bluestreaks one time home came into his visual range. "Swing low and land this thing as soon as you can 'Breaker. If the Decepticons are still here I don't want them to know that we are."

"Are you going to be able to handle this Jazz?" Sideswipe asked.

"I can't say that it's good to be back but not everything that came out of that cycle was a bad thing. If I'd had the choice between finding Blue or keeping my sight I still would have chosen him."

"Do you think Blue could have seen something familiar and gone off for a closer look?" The red twin questioned.

"It's possible I guess. His last known location isn't far from where I found him by the look of it. He always maintained that he had no memories of where he came from but something could have triggered him."

"Then we go to where you found him first." Sunstreaker growled as he came back to the helm with a very ashamed looking Prowl.

"It's a slim lead Sunny."

"Still the only one we've got though."

Jazz moved past Sunstreaker cautiously and took both of Prowls hands in his. "This isn't your fault." He said softly.

"How can it be anything but his fault?" Sunstreaker blustered but he didn't continue as Jazz silenced him with a fierce frown and pushed Prowl backwards into the other cabin.

"Please this is no time to blame yourself." He pleaded with his lover.

"I should have checked where I was sending him." Prowl whimpered.

"Are you going to do that every time you send him out on a mission?" Jazz asked keeping his tone as business like as possible. "Blue chose to be a warrior Prowl, he knew that it would be difficult for him but he has never let that stand in his way so I don't see why you should."

"We both promised to protect him." Prowl argued weakly.

"We have." Jazz said quietly. "And we will continue to do so for as long as we function but you can't do that while you're like this. We'll find Blue and then face the consequences, okay?"

"Okay." Prowl conceded. "Take care my Jazz."

"I love you Prowl."

"Love you too."

They landed and disembarked before any of them spoke again. "What a mess." Sideswipe muttered. "What did the Decepticons hit it with?"

Jazz shrugged. He had been too busy at the time to ask anyone and he had never liked thinking about what had happened to him.

They transformed and raced to the edge of the former city where it became impossible to travel that way any further. Jazz was the last to resume his robot mode; he kept his head down purposefully and moved as if he were expecting the worst at every step.

Sunstreaker strode ahead as if to prove that he wasn't worried. Leaving Sideswipe torn between loyally following his brother or walking with the mech who actually knew where he was going.

"Sideswipe I need you to do something for me." Jazz said quietly after a while.

"What is it?"

"Make sure I don't fall over anything."

"Huh?"

"I'm confusing myself by watching where I'm going and it's interfering with my scanners. I know that we're close but I can't tell much more with my optics still on-line."

"That's crazy."

"What is?" Sunstreaker demanded to know from a few paces ahead of them.

"I need a breem. We're almost there so just hold on." Jazz answered carefully removing his visor to reveal nearly black optics. Using his scanners and sensors he would still see after a fashion, shades of grey formed a picture in his processor, the images were distorted but he had spent vorns reading them and found them less puzzling than any other mech would have although he couldn't stop his processor playing tricks on him or hide the shudder that went through his body. "It still feels the same." He murmured. "Feels like chaos himself walked through here."

Sideswipe couldn't help agreeing with him as they moved together through the wreckage.

"Right there." Jazz pointed. "The building was fallen in, a big mech had shielded him from the worst of it and died." He couldn't make himself get any closer so he replaced his visor and looked around. "Someone's been here recently, by the tracks I'd say that there were three of them, maybe four."

"And one of them was Blue." Sunstreaker said his tone was soft and dangerous as he pulled something from the rubble and held it up.

Jazz didn't need to look closely to see what it was, only a few cycles before he had had the light sidearm pointed at his head and he doubted that he would ever forget it.

"Oh Blue." He whispered.

"Can you tell where they went?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"Yes." Jazz answered confidently. "Sunny if they took him then there's a good chance he's alive."

Sunstreaker nodded briefly. "Just find him Jazz."

Without another word Jazz moved on, Uraya was getting to him, he felt as if the ashes of the dead were clogging his intake vents but he narrowed his thought paths, concentrating solely on the job in hand. He'd always been told in Special Ops that it was the outcome that was the important bit, that nothing else really mattered and he focused every circuit he had on that.

Eventually they reached what had once been a grand plaza and Jazz stopped.

"Which way?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Down." Jazz answered pointing out a nearby conduit cover. "The maintenance tunnels under the city must have survived. We're close, I'm picking up back-ground static that can only be their comms network."

"That's all I need to know." Sunstreaker growled as he unspaced his weapons. Sideswipe was only an astro-second behind him.

"If you go down there with guns blazing they'll kill Blue without hesitation. You need to know where he is and how many of them there are at the very least. Give me three breems and I promise you that we can get out of here with him."

"You've got two then we're coming after you."

"Done." Jazz accepted and he dropped down the shaft. He opened the bond before he reached the bottom and Prowl spoke to him as soon as it was active.

"_Do you have him yet?"_ In those words Jazz heard the torture he had put his lover through.

"_Almost. I'm just doin' a quick recon then we'll come back. We may need to get out of here quick. __I want you to give me three breems than come in fast."_

"_What's in three breems?"_

"_It's one breem after Sunstreaker runs out of patience. I'll keep this open so you can trace me but I need to concentrate so please stay calm."_

After that Prowl remained quiet but Jazz could still feel the frustration and worry that filtered through the bond. After the brief exchange Jazz continued his search and soon came to where the tunnel widened out into what could have been described as a room, his scanners picked up four mechs, three were mobile and the last was slumped in a corner. "We're comin' for you Blue. Just hold on." He thought before he ghosted back down the tunnel and arrived back at the surface with just enough time to brief the twins.

Sunstreaker took the lead then, his outrage that anyone would dare harm someone he loved burning in his optics and not even his twin would attempt to hold him back.

"Sides." Jazz whispered as he re-entered the tunnel.

"What?"

"I'm gonna get Blue outta here as fast as I can so I won't be needing this." He handed the red twin a palm-sized black sphere. "Wheeljack gave it to me, if you get into any trouble just throw it at something hard and run in the opposite direction."

Sideswipe grinned. Unlike Jazz he didn't really know the engineer but he was well aware of his love for things that went boom.

The brothers hit the room like a hurricane, laser blasts flew everywhere and Jazz who was right behind them knew in that moment that only four mechs were leaving alive. Sunstreaker was a force in motion, nothing was able to stand in his way and it was terrible to watch. Jazz crouched down infront of Bluestreak to shield him from any stray shots and the sight of what was happening.

"Come on Blue. Time to go." He said softly.

Bluestreak looked up at him with a haunted hue to his blue optics and Jazz forced away the thought that they were already too late. The young mech didn't even try to speak or resist in anyway as he pulled him to his feet and all but carried him away. "It's gonna be okay lil'Blue." Jazz offered reassuringly but he received no response in return.

The shuttle was landing as the two mechs reached safety and Prowl was standing at the hold doors waiting for the sight of them. He met them half way up the gangplank and embraced them as if his spark would brake if he didn't. Both of them responded until the little strength Bluestreak had gave out and his knees buckled. His guardians hauled him inside and sat him down on a bench but despite his weakness he refused to let go of them.

Ratchet was beside them almost immediately, cursing them all as only he could and checking Bluestreak over for injuries at the same time. "He's taken a beating but nothing I can't fix up when we get back to Iacon." He informed the Jazz and Prowl with uncharacteristic sympathy.

"He won't talk." Jazz told him. "You know Blue as well as I do and you know he's never usually quiet."

"Jazz." Ratchet said softly. "He's been through a lot recently. Give him some time."

Jazz nodded and looked to Prowl. _"I know."_ Prowl transmitted through their bond. _"We'll get him though."_ Jazz could only wish that he could feel as certain as Prowl sounded.

A deep boom told Jazz that the twins were on their way but he still wasn't prepared for the state of them when they ran aboard.

Ratchet took a glance at Sunstreaker, cursed loudly and turned to him.

"None of it's mine." The yellow mech snapped as he snatched up a rag and did his best to scrub off some of the energon that all but covered him. Jazz felt Prowls shock at what he was seeing before he registered his own.

Sideswipe slumped against the hull without bothering to clean himself off with his optics staring vacantly and saying nothing.

Once Sunstreaker was satisfied with his attempts to get the gore off he crossed over to Bluestreak who was staring at him open mouthed. "It's okay Blue." He said gently. "None of them are going to hurt you again." Jazz and Prowl moved away to let Sunstreaker gather his lover into his arms. Bluestreak curled up silently and never looked away from Sunstreakers face.

"_Leave them be for a while."_ Prowl sent across the bond as he touched Jazz' hand. _"They need each other right now."_

"_I know."_ Jazz responded. _"It's just hard to let someone else care for him… Sorry I'm just…"_

"_Being over protective." _Prowl suggested with a fond smile. _"You and Sunstreaker have more in common than you'll ever admit."_

"_We both want what's best for him." _Jazz confirmed with a subtle nod and he turned to look at Sideswipe. _"He doesn't look so good does he?"_ He didn't wait for Prowl to respond before he sat down next to the red brother.

"Sunny killed them all." Sideswipe whispered without Jazz having to prompt him. "I know I helped but he…"

"Easy Sides." Jazz comforted him. "We've all done things we're not proud of and things that frighten us."

"Do you know what terrifies me Jazz?" Sideswipe asked but he didn't wait for an answer before he shuddered and spoke again. "Losing him to the war, he won't let it kill him but it could destroy all he is, make him one of them and that's the one thing I couldn't follow him into."

"Sideswipe listen to me." Jazz ordered. "Ten vorns ago Sunny might have gone that way if something had happened to you but you're not the only reason he has to be an Autobot now." Both mechs looked up to see the subject of their conversation talking softly into Bluestreaks audio and looking as peaceful as any mech they had ever seen. "He's got Blue and Prowl and me even if he doesn't like me very much."

As Jazz finished talking the shuttle veered violently sending everyone sprawling. Prowl was the first to regain his feet and barked. "Trailbreaker report."

"A seeker sir." The black pilot called back. "Probably a scout, I think he was just making a show of attacking, he's backed off again now but he almost certainly has re-enforcements in the area."

"Ratchet!" Sunstreaker yelled and everyone spun to see what had caused the distress in his voice.

He and Bluestreak had both been thrown to the floor where the younger mech lay curled up as tightly as his frame would allow and shaking terribly.

Jazz shuffled to his side quickly but the medic still reached him first. "His processor has been through all it can take." Ratchet pronounced. "And it's developing a glitch as a result. I can treat it back in Iacon but I don't have the equipment I need with me. I'm going to have to shut him down before he gets any worse."

"No." Sunstreaker pleaded. "It's too risky…"

"I can assure you I've considered that. If we could guarantee a completely smooth ride home then I wouldn't do it but there is a good chance that we're going to hit trouble again soon and if all it took to do this to him was a bit of a bump then just imagine what more could do." Ratchet explained fiercely.

During all this Prowl had remained near the helm despite the conflict within him that Jazz could feel. He sent the warning through the bond so as not to agitate Bluestreak any further and Jazz whispered it into Sunstreakers audio. "We have no choice." Sunstreaker relented before he held his lover as firmly as he could. He didn't look up at any of them as he spoke again. "Do it Ratchet."

The medics deft fingers did what they had to and a moment later Bluestreak went limp, his blue optics faded to black and his faceplates slackened.

Jazz found himself unable to watch anymore and stumbled to his feet to join his partner close to the front of the shuttle, Prowl took his hand comfortingly but didn't look at him. Jazz knew from the part of his spark that was really Prowl that he didn't dare.

"Tell me what I can do." Sideswipe said meekly as he joined them. "I can't stand feeling this helpless."

"We're going to need gunners soon, Prime's sent help but they won't reach us before the Decepticons do."

"I'll take that one." Sideswipe said nodding his head toward one of the canons.

"And I'm on the other." Jazz said grimly. "Those 'Cons aren't going to know what hit them."

The skirmish was brief and ended by two other shuttles arriving with Prime himself at the helm of one of them at which point the Decepticons gave the fight up and turned around nearly all of them trailing thick clouds of smoke. Once he had deactivated his canon Jazz rejoined Prowl. "Iacon's right ahead. We'll be landing soon." His lover told him.

"Thank Primus." Jazz whispered.

If there was one thing Jazz had never been able to stand it was feeling useless and in all his life that sensation had never been so strong. Ratchet had flatly refused to let anyone follow him into the med-bay. Sunstreaker had protested, growled and threatened but he too had been locked out but he wouldn't leave the corridor.

After a brief exchange over the bond Prowl had left for his office taking Sideswipe with him and leaving the two mechs alone.

"You and Prowl seem to have fallen back together well." Sunstreaker observed after a long and not particularly comfortable silence.

"If anything we're getting on better now than we were before I left." Jazz agreed. "I'm lucky that he still loves me after what I did."

"You got that right." Sunstreaker grunted.

"And I couldn't be more thankful Sunny." Jazz informed him. "Prowl has been my reason to carry on since we first met and now that I have him back I mean to keep him."

"If you'd told him where you were going…" Sunstreaker began.

"He would have tried to stop me." Jazz interrupted. "Maybe he would have gone instead or travelled with me I don't know but I barely got to Perihex in time as it was. If I had gotten there another bream later Sideswipe would have been killed and what would that have done to you?"

"Nothing I want to think about." Sunstreaker murmured.

"The mistake I made was not telling Prowl what I was doing in the first place, if I had maybe he would have seen me as an equal a long time ago and we could have spent the last ten vorns fighting this war together." Jazz confided.

"So why didn't you?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I was afraid that he'd force me to stop, at that time he thought of me as someone he needed to shield from the war and maybe he was right but I had to prove to myself that I was more than just a blind musician, I wanted revenge for what had been done to me because I refused to be a victim of it."

"That's one thing I can understand." Sunstreaker said quietly and he leaned heavily on a wall. "I've been treating you unfairly since you came back." He admitted. "I'm sorry."

Jazz smiled slightly. "I know the reasons why Sunny and you have nothing to apologise for. My actions hurt Blue a lot and you find that hard to forgive because all you want is to protect him."

"I'm not very good at it though."

"Sunny." Jazz said softly. "The first time you met him you saved him, I was still up when he got home that night and I couldn't see his face but the change in him couldn't have been clearer. You gave him the one thing Prowl and I couldn't no matter how hard we tried because we were both too caught up in our own lives. You showed him that there was more to life than the war and with you he found peace, maybe only for a moment but that was more than he had ever known before and I know just by looking at him that since then you've given him that gift time and time again."

"I love his energy but the moments I treasure are the ones when we're alone and he's still." Sunstreaker smiled fondly then looked at Jazz as if he couldn't believe what he had just told him.

Jazz grinned right back at him and the two mechs lapsed into silence again but any and all tensions that had ever stood between them were gone.

Ratchet emerged as a fresh cycle began. "I've done all I can for now but I've gotta get some recharge before I bring him back on-line." He explained quickly.

"Can I see him?" Sunstreaker asked as soon as he finished talking.

"For a while but I strongly recommend that you get some rest too, we have no idea how he's going to be when he wakes up but I'm certain that he's going to need you."

"Understood." Sunstreaker nodded and he pushed past the medic in his haste to be at his lovers side.

"Come on Ratchet. Let's get you some energon before you fall down." Jazz coaxed the C.M.O.

Much later that cycle Prowl, Jazz and Sunstreaker entered the med-bay. Sideswipe had accompanied his twin as far as the door and then taken a guard position to make sure that they weren't interrupted.

The three mechs stood in a tight bunch as Ratchet made the last few preparations. Prowl took Jazz by the hand on instinct and was surprised to note that Jazz' other hand was already holding Sunstreakers.

"I'm ready." Ratchet announced. "Go easy on him or I will throw you out." He warned them gruffly.

A moment later the colour returned to Bluestreaks optics and he looked around at them all hesitantly.

Sunstreaker was the first of them to move toward him. "How do you feel Blue?" He asked tenderly.

With all the care of a sparkling who was finding his feet for the first time Bluestreak sat up, then stood and looked up at his lover before he reached out and ran a gentle hand across Sunstreakers chest-plate his head tilted slightly to one side as if he was considering something.

Jazz was getting really worried by this time, it wasn't like Bluestreak to stay quiet this long and the concern that Prowl was feeling only seemed to intensify in his spark. It was all he could do not to rush forward and beg him to speak but Prowls tight grip on his arm held him back. _"Not yet."_ Prowl advised through the bond.

"_What's he doing?"_ Jazz asked.

"_Looking for something."_ Prowl answered although the explanation didn't really help much. _"He'll know that things are okay when he finds it."_

A slow smile spread across the young mechs faceplate at that moment. "I love you too Sunny." He said quietly. "Always have, always will."

"No matter what." Sunstreaker finished for him and he stepped forward to embrace his lover gently.

Jazz switched his attention to Ratchet at this point and gave him a questioning look. After a brief pause Ratchet lowered his voice to a level that only Jazz would be able to hear and said. "I'm not gonna put him back on the active duty list just yet but I think he's alright. Somehow he's managed to come through what happened to him just as normal as he's ever been but we're going to have to keep a close eye on him from now on. I can't shake the feeling that eventually he's going to find something that he can't fight and that will tear his processor apart."

With a nod Jazz relayed all that Ratchet had said through the bond and tightened his grip on Prowls hand.

Sometime later the three mechs left Bluestreak in Ratchets care. "Sunny could I have a word?" Jazz asked before they went their separate ways.

"You want to know what Blue was looking for." Sunstreaker anticipated. "Do you remember the when Sideswipe and I came to stay with you? I lost my temper with my brother and frightened Bluestreak."

"Yes I remember."

"Not long after Sides and I moved to Iacon I did it again, I'd scratched my paint and it was just a scratch but I over-reacted and I terrified him to the point where I was sure that he would leave me. I told him that I'd do anything he wanted so long as he stayed. He made some remark along the lines of "even damage your precious paint-job?" and I said yes and told him to pick an engraving for me, something that meant something to him, he did and I got it, it's a tiny thing and he picked the size too by the way but he knows it's there and that's enough."

"So when he's frightened he looks for it…"

"And he knows that I love him more than anything else in the universe." Sunstreaker finished for him. "I know that it's not the bond that you and Prowl have, I asked him once if he wanted that and he said no, not while the war was going on because of what it would do to us if the worst happened but it's my promise to him that one day there will be peace and until then I'll love him whatever happens."

"And that's enough for you is it?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "As long as he loves me I'll always have enough."


End file.
